IK Kudi
by TaRa - A Imagination
Summary: Its a Dareya lovestory ...kya Daya baccha payega apni Shreya ko...nothing to say more just peep inside and enjoy...keep loving and supporting me...LOVE YOU ALL...and yes don't forget to review...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, Ananya here….**_

_**HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY TO EVERYONE OVER HERE...AND I AM HERE TODAY WITH THIS NEW STORY (FRIENDSHIP TO LOVE JOURNEY )of our lovable DAREYA...**_

_**And Kaise ho app sab…hope so sab acche honge aur apni apni lifes me dher sari mastiyan kar rahe honge…..so guys I am here today with a new DAREYA story…**_

_**So lets enjoy and have fun…..**_

_**Here we go…**_

One fine morning…..

A guy in black t-shirt and grey trouser was moving with little baby steps towards the kitchen area…

He started making something suddenly a bowl falls on the floor making noise…as he bent down to take the bowl he saw a lady standing in pink night gown …

Lady :- Daya…..what are you doing here beta ?

Daya (smiling):-mom….ajj Shreya ka birthday hai to uske liye gajar ka halwa bana raha tha….usse bhut pasand hai…..

D.M.(laughing):-beta kisi b staff ko bol diya hota ya fir mujhse kah dete mai bana deti…..

Daya (hugging his mom):- noo mumma mai khud bnana chahta hu app rest karo…..please….

D.M.(smiling):- thik hai sambhal kar…..

Daya :- don't worry mom…..

And Daya's mom left the place…Daya prepared his dish and went from his car to somewhere…he was smiling the whole way…He reached in a beautifull room where a cute girl was sleeping peacefully in her black trouser and white t-shirt with a cute smile on her face…..Daya went to her and sat beside her…He kissed her head and start singing…

_**I feel love…  
When I look into your eyes  
I believe…  
If you move out from my side  
I'll be loosin' I'll be losin'  
Grip on you… grip on you…**_

(She woke up and was shocked to see him….)

_**Dekho qareeb se**__**  
**__**Mile hai naseeb se**__**  
**__**Aayega pal yeh phir kahaan…**_

He kissed her eyes…..and she smiled…

Shreya :- tu yahan subh subh?

Daya(smiling):- ye tere liye…

Shreya :- wow…..meri roses…..thankyu…..

Daya :- abb chal jaldi uthh….

Shreya :- par Dayaa…..

Daya :- uthhh uthhhh…..he dragged her down the bed…..

Daya made her sit on the chair…

Shreya :- ye kya kar raha tu?

Daya:- shhhh…..ankhein band kar apni…..

Shreya :- par kyu karu…..

Daya :- arey kar na…..please please….

Shreya (smiling):- okkk…..

She closed her eyes….

Daya :- noo cheating ….ankhein mat kholna….

Shreya :- tu kya kar raha….

Daya :- chal apna muhh khol….khol khol….

Shreya opened her mouth and he feed her …..

Shreya (excited):- wowww…..gazar ka halwa….

She took the bowl from his hand and started eating…..

Shreya :- bhut bhut bhutt yummy hai….par ye aunty ki hath ki bani hui nahi lag rahi hai….

Daya (Smiling):-because maine bnayi hai sirf tere liye…..HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHREYAA…..

Shreya hugged him tightly…

Shreya (Smiling):- Thankyou soo much….

After sometime…..

Shreya was in her jeans and pink croptop…..looking beautifull…..

Daya :- accha shreya…..ek barr ankhein band kar…..

Shreya :- parr….

Daya :- arey yaar kar na kitna swal puchti hai…..

Shreya (smiling):- okkk…..

Shreya closed her eyes and Daya take something from his pocket and tied in Shreya's neck…..

Shreya :- kar kya raha hai tu Daya?

Daya :- no cheating….bas ho gaya….abb ankhein kholl…..

Shreya opened her eyes and touched her neck….she found a gold chain with a heart shape locket ….she opened the locket and found the picture of her and Daya on the both side…..she smilied broadly and hugged him…..

Shreya (smiling):- Thiss is veryyy sweet…..i loved this….

Soon they left the place…..on the way…..

Shreya :- Dayaa…..

Daya :- hann bol….

Shreya :- yaar hum aaj v collage jayenge kya?

Daya :- maine bola tha kya tujhe exam ke season me paida hone ke liye?

Shreya :- areyy yaar abhi exam me thore din bacche hai na…

Daya :- no wayyy hume jana hi hoga…..

Shreya :- yaar Daya aaj mera birthday hai ….please please…..

Daya :- tu humesha na mujhpe emotional atyachaar karti hai tujhe malum hai na mai teri har bat manuga isi ka tu fayda uthati hai…

Shreya (excited):- thankyou so much Dayaa….

Daya :- ab bas kar jyada makhan mat maar aur ye bta jana kahan hai?

Shreya (smiling):- mumma ke office…..

Daya :- what?

Shreya :- yesss…..maine suna hai Niki Aunty se ki mom ne nayi Painting shuru ki hai…..and I have to check it out…

Daya :- parr shreyaa mumma gussa karegi…..

Shreya :- gussa wo tab karegi na jab unhe malum parega…..

Daya :- accha aur ye sab hoga kaise…..

Shreya :- bass tu dekh mera kamal…..

Daya :- tu b naa…..

They reached to the office and shreya opens the doors with the help of Master key…..

Daya :- Shreya ye kahan se layi tu?

Shreya :- Mumma ke almari se…..

Daya :- agar unhe malum par gaya to…..

Shreyaa :- wo out of town hai kaise malum parega unhe…..abb chal b….

They reached inside and saw the beautiful paintings…..

Shreya :- wowww….its beautifull yaar…..kash mai b mumma ki tarah hi ban pati….

Daya (laughing):-tujhe kuch ataa b hai….assiments to banti nahi hai tujhse aur painting bnayegii…..

Shreya (irritated):- mai tujhe chorungii nahii…..

She ran behind him and he was moving here and their to save himself from the angerbird…..

Shreya :- tujhee to mai …..rukkkk….

Daya (giving up):- shreyaa…shreyaa….

Shreya (making faces):- meko tere se batt hi nahi karni….

Daya came to her and hold her face in his hand…

Daya :- ye sab chor aur ye bata ki tune apne birthday pe kya wish manga hai…..

Shreya (smiling):-teriii lambii umar …

Daya :- pagal hai kyaa humdono ki lambi umar mangni thi na….

Shreya (Smiling):-ohoo mai apne liye nahi managti…..kyunki jindgi lambi nahi khubsoorat honi chahiyee…..janaabbb….

Daya (smiling):- abb seriously bata kya wish manga hai…..mujhe teri har wish puri karni hai …..

Shreya (looking lovingly at him ):-ek promise karegaa…..

Daya :- boll….

Shreya :- sunn….jab tu bhut bhutt bhut bara writer ban jayega na…to tu apni har kahani ki heroine ka naam Shreya rakhegaa…

Daya (smiling):-okk meri har kahani ki heroine tu hi hogi…..

Shreya smiled and hugged him tightly…

Shreya :- ohh god…..

Daya :- kya?

Shreya :- mai late ho gayi yaar teri wajh se ….

Daya :- but late for what shreya….?

Shreya :- mom aa gayi hogii ….chal na….

They reached at the place and Daya saw the whole roof was decorated with lights and beautiful flowers….

Daya :- ye sab kya hai shreya?

Shreya (smiling):- surprise birthday party…

Daya :- Thankyou Thankyou…..

They celebrated for a while and then left…

Next morning…

Shreya was coughing continuesly and was keeping a hanky on her mouth and her mom was sitting beside her…suddenly Daya came and shreya hidded something…..he came and sat beside her keeping his hand on her head…..

Daya (tensed):- shreyaaa….Aunty kya hua ise?

S.M.:- kuch nahi beta bas thori si khasii hai…..aur kuch nahi….

Daya :-par Aunty aapki ankhon me ansuu kyu hai …..aplog kya chupa rahe ho?

Shreya :- arey yaar bas karr thik hu bilkul mai…..hum kyu chupayenge kuch b maa hai ansun chalak jata hai ….emotional hai thora…..

Shreya (smiling):- don't worry I am fine…..

S.M. :- mai abhi aati hu…And She left the place…

_**Yohoo …. So what will happen next ye janee ke liye stay tuned and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye starting jarur batana …**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…. **_

_**Sorry for late update…hope you all are good…..and yes THANKYOU SOO MUCHH everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**So here we continue….**_

S.M. :- mai abhi aati hu…AND she left the place…..

Daya :- shreya sach btao kya chupa rahi mere se….

Shreya (avoiding):- tu pagal hai kya …kyu chupayenge tere se…

Daya :- accha kuch nahi chupa rahi to khao meri kasam…..

He took shreya's hand and put on his head…

Shreya :- ye kya kar raha hai Daya…..

Daya :- khaoo meri kasam…..

Shreya :-Dayaa…..she said this and hugged him tightly…..

While hugging she crossed her finger with teary eyes…and said…..

Shreya :- teri kasam Daya…

Next day…

At Shreya's home…..

Daya :- Aunty Shreya kahan hai?

S.M. :- beta shayad wo bahar gayi hai…

Daya :- accha Aunty mujhe Assiment chahiye thi usse…

S.M.:- beta jakar dekh le uske kamre me…..uske cupboard me hi hogi….

Daya :- okk Aunty…..

He went inside Shreya's room and open the cupboard and started searching for the file…..he checked many files and suddenly he saw a blue file lying on the table…..

Daya (smiling):- shayad yahi hai …..

He opened the file and as he start reading it… his eyes was full of tears…suddenly he heared a voice from behind…

Voice :- Dayaa…..

Daya turned and saw Shreya standing their with cute smile on her face but her smiled faded soon as she saw the file in Daya's hand…

Shreya (smiling):- to finally tujhe sabkuch pata chal hi gaya ….accha hua waise b mai thaq gayi thi teri jhuthii kasam khate khate…

Daya (shocked):-ye kya hai Shreya…..

Shreya :- yahi sach hai Daya …..meri dono kidney fail hai…..abb meri jindgi meri hath me nahi hai…

Daya (crying):- aisa nahi ho sakta hai…..kah de ki ye sab jhuthh hai…..

Shreya (holding his face):- yahii sach hai Dayaa…..

He hugged her tightly…..both shared a bone crushing hug…..

Shreya (smiling):- dekh Daya mujhe nahi malum ki mere pass aur kitna waqt hai…par jitna b waqt hai na mai har din har pal tere sath haste hue gujarna chahti hu…..tu dega na mera sath?

Daya(P.O.V) :- I promise…tujhe kuch nahi hone dunga

He hugged her more tightly…..

**Same Night….**

Daya called Shreya …

Shreya :- hann bol…Daya….

Daya :- kahan hai tu?

Shreya :- ofcourse ghar pe….kyu?

Daya :- jaldi se ready ho ja tujhe lene aa raha hu….

Shreya :- par Daya…..

But he didn't listened to her and disconnect the call…..

After 1 hour…..

Daya :- ready ho gayi?

Shreya :- hann ho gayi …..par jana kahan hai…..

Daya :- chal to btata hu….neeche aaja….

Shreya :- okk aati hu…..

Shreya took her phone and as she was about to go ….S.M. said…..

S.M.:-beta sambhal kar jana aur apna khyal rakhna…

Shreya :- don't worry maa….

She left the place and reached near Daya's car….she saw Daya was waiting for her…..she went to him and as he turned he saw Shreya wearing a red one pience with low bun and heels…..looking beautifull….he smiled at her and said….

Daya :- wow princess kaffi acchi lag rahi…..

Shreya (smiling):- Thankyouuu…..but hume jana kahan hai…..

Daya :- chalo to sahi fir batata hu…..

Shreya :- okkk….

They moved towards their destination…..They reached a hotel and the staffs welcomed them very warmly…

As they went inside shreya saw all the childhood pictures of her and Daya with rose petals lying all over the floor…the room was perfectly decorated with flowers and candles too….shreya's eyes was filled with tears…..

Shreya :- Thankyouu so much Daya…

But she received no response from him so she turned and was shocked to see Daya sitting on his knees with a diamond ring….

She didn't said anything and walked some steps further….shreya said….

Shreya :- tu ye sab kyu kar raha hai Daya?

Daya came to her and hold her hand…..

Daya :- mai tujhse pyar karta hu Shreya aaj tak ye sab kahne ki kabhi jarurat mehsus hi nahi hui….par aaj mai iss adhure rishte ko pura karna chahta hu…ek naam dena chahta hu…..to isme galat kya hai Shreya…..

Shreya :-nahi Daya ye rishta humesha adhura hi rahega kabhi pura nahi ho sakta…..aur behtar hoga ki hum dost hi rahe jaise aaj takk the…..isse jadda humare beech kuch nahi ho sakta hai…..

Daya :-nahii shreyaa…..sach ye hai ki hum dono ek dusre se pyar karte hai aur tumhare na karne se ye sach nahi badlega Shreya…

Shreya :- mai nahi manti iss sach ko…..

Daya :-accha…to fir bol ki tujhe mere se pyar nahi hai….bolde na…..

Shreya breakdown in tears and hugged him…..

Shreya (crying):- hann hai mujhe tujhse pyarr karti hu karti hu mai tujhse pyarr….

Daya kissed her head and consoles her…..he than sat on his knees and said…..

Daya :- will you be mine forever….

Shreya (smiling):-I will be yours forever …ever and ever…

They shared a kissed full of love , passion , care and mixed with every emotion…..called the perfect kiss for them…..

Soon they parted from eachother…..

Shreya(smiling) :- can I dance with YOU?

Daya (smiling):-apko apke Daya ne aaj tak kisi b cheez ke liya mana kiya hai kya…..

Shreya smiled and the song started…

**BACKGROUND MUSIC…**

Gum hai, gum hai, gum hai  
Ho surat osdi pariyaan wargi  
Sirat di oh mariyam lagdi  
Hasdi hai taan phul jharhde ne  
Turdi hai taan gazal hai lagdi  
Lamm salammi saru de kadh di haye  
Umar aje hai marke agg di  
Par naina di gal samajhdi  
Ikk kudi jihda naam mohabbat  
Gum hai, gum hai, gum hai  
Ikk kudi jihda naam mohabbat  
Gum hai, gum hai, gum hai  
Oh saad muradi sohni phaabat  
Gum hai, gum hai, gum hai  
Gum hai, gum hai, gum hai  
Gum hai, gum hai, gum hai

Both enjoyed their dance…

After sometime they was laying under the sky….shreya was in Daya's arm and Daya was continuesly caressing her hairs….

Shreya(smiling) :- pata hai tujhe ye meri jindgi ki sabse khubsurat raat hai…khash ye pall yahi ruk jaye aur isse mai humesha humesha ke liye kaid kar lu…kaid kar lu apni ankhone me…

She said this and fainted as she opened her eyes…..she saw herself surrounded by doctors and nurses…..They was smiling at her…..soon she saw her mother standing beside her…..

S.M.(smiling):- merii bacchi …tu thik hai na…

Shreya :- maa….Daya…..

S.M. smiled and pointed her finger towards her right side shreya slowly turned her head and saw Daya lying on the patient bed…and was smiling looking at her…..she got confused and said…..

Shreya :- mom Daya ko kya hua?

D.M.(smiling):- pyaar hua hai…hann beta Daya ne apni ek kidney tujhe de di hai….ab tum dono ke pass sirf ek ek kidney hai…..tumdono sirf ek dusre ke liye bane ho beta…..jioge b ek sath… maroge b ek sath….tumlogo ko koi alag nahi kar sakta koi nahi…..

Shreya's eyes was full of tears…..she looked at Daya and he smiled and gave her a flying kiss she smiled on this and everyone shared a laugh….

_**TERI BAHON ME DAM TORNA HAI GALIB**_

_**ISS JINDGI ME WO NASHA HI NAHI**_

_**JO MAZA TERE SATH MAUT KO **_

_**GALE LAGANE ME HAI….**_

HERE THE STORY ENDS…

_**Yohoo …. So kaisi lagi ye choti si story jarur batana and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy ye b jarur batana ….…..AND Thankyou so much everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss….**_


End file.
